Appliances are used in households for the preservation and preparation of food for consumption within the household. In preparing the food products, oftentimes it is necessary to provide a flat surface on which to place the food and associated items prior to, during and after preparation of the food utilizing the appliances.
In many occasions, the flat surface is provided by a countertop located adjacent the appliances being used. However, the area of the countertop may either be too small or too far removed from the appliances to be effectively utilized in the preparation of the food products.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a support surface that can be positioned on an appliance in order to provide ample area for placement of various items necessary during the preparation of various food products with the appliance.